UNE FIN DIFFERENTE POUR JACOB BLACK
by rosy-quileutes
Summary: Ma fin différente pour Jacob Black


_Voici un petit OS pour passer le temps, et si la fin de twilight avait été différente pour Jacob, lisez et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est juste pour passez le temps =) ATTENTION LEMON_

Le soleil brillait sur la baie de La Push. Jacob observait le mouvement des vagues qui s'abattaient sur les rochers. Son esprit restait focalisé sur Renesmée et sur ce qui arriverait bientôt. Qui survivra à cette terrible bataille face aux Volturi ? Certes Carlisle avait noué de très bonnes amitiés avec de nombreux vampires, des êtres doués d'intelligence et d'une force assez puissante pour se mesurer aux monstres de Volterra mais serait-ce suffisant ? Jacob n'était pas prêt à renoncer à son imprégnée ni a aucun autres membres de sa famille, l'ancienne ou la nouvelle.

Une idée saugrenue lui traversa alors l'esprit mais il savait que jamais il ne pourrait pas faire çà, il avait fait une promesse, parce qu'il savait quels en étaient les enjeux et les conséquences. Depuis son retour à la Push, il s'était toujours interdit d'y penser et cela avait plutôt bien marché jusqu'à présent, d'autant plus depuis que Nessie était arrivée dans sa vie.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser tout ça de son esprit et pourtant : elle était la seule à pouvoir tous les sauver !

Deux heures plus tard malgré toutes ses réticences il envoya un message. Une partie de lui le regrettait déjà mais l'autre savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution s'il voulait survivre face aux Volturi.

Il rentra chez les Cullen en baragouinant le résumé du match de base ball qu'il avait vu hier soir, tout ça pour éviter qu'Edward ne s'immisce dans sa tête une fois de plus.

En arrivant il passa voir Nessie qui dormait dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce à quoi ressemblait sa vie avant son arriver, ça semblait si terne, sauf une fois…où il avait vécu cinq jours complètement différents.

Il secoua la tête une fois de plus et repartit vers le salon où il découvrit un étrange cliché. Jasper et Emmett jouaient aux échecs, Bella et Edward lisaient dans un coin…Tout cela était tellement étrange, ils essayaient tous d'être tellement normaux. Edward grogna.

« - Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de t'immiscer dans ma tête.

- T'as qu'à arrêter de penser.

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini tous les deux. »

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna et tous le monde leva la tête. Alice fronça les sourcils.

« - Je ne vois rien.

Edward se dirigea vers la porte.

- Et moi je n'entends plus rien. »

Il alla ouvrir alors qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce Jacob savait pertinemment qui se trouver derrière la porte et cela lui fit serrer les mâchoires car les prochaines minutes allaient être très difficiles.

Alors que le visiteur incongru entra dans le salon, Rosalie dans sa bonne humeur habituelle l'accueillit comme il se devait. Jacob lui était resté dans le fond de la pièce adossé au mur.

« - C'est qui celle là ?

La jeune femme se dirigea jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et repéra Jacob, ce dernier s'avança prudemment.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais si vite.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu m'appellerais…Je…

Elle scruta Jacob, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait et elle voulait savoir quoi, elle s'immisça dans sa tête et son regard devint plus sombre.

- Tu m'a menti…Tu m'as dit que TU étais en danger.

- C'était la seule façon que j'avais de te faire venir jusqu'ici.

- On avait un deal et tu ne l'as pas respecté…

- Je sais je…

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais j'ai pas trouver d'autre solution, je pensais vraiment qu'on y arriverait mais plus le temps passe et plus j'en doute…Crois si on se retrouve devant les Volturi, on sera tous mort…Bats toi pour elle c'est moi qui te le demande.

- Non Jake, quelle valeur a-telle pour moi ?

- Alors bats-toi pour moi !

La jeune femme émit un petit rire.

- Quel valeur as tu à ses yeux ?

Les vampires autour d'eux avaient bien compris qu'il s'agissait de la bataille contre les Volturi et l'avenir de Renesmée. Bella s'avança vers Jake.

- Tu nous explique qui c'est et ce qu'elle fiche ici et surtout pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes en train de parler de la vie de notre fille sans nous consulter ?

- C'est une amie, que j'ai rencontré à la frontière du Canada quand je me suis enfui et elle…Elle peut nous aider à battre les Volturi.

- Ce n'est pas un vampire.

- C'est une sorcière et crois moi ses pouvoirs dépassent tout les pouvoirs qui sont réunis dans cette pièce.

La jeune femme émit un petit rire sec et froid.

- Tu peux peut être lui dire qu'à mes heures perdue je suis strip-teaseuse et call girl au Kingston's Club de Las Vegas aussi !

La jeune femme lança un regard noir à Jacob et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Le jeune homme passa ses mains sur son visage.

- C'est pas gagné !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux la mêler à ça ?

- Parce qu'elle a déjà battu les Volturi une fois.

Carlisle s'approcha une expression de surprise sur le visage.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- C'est une longue histoire Carlisle mais pour résumé elle est probablement la seule à pouvoir trouvé un terrain d'entente avec Volterra surtout quand on sait que Jane a peur d'elle.

Rosalie rigola.

- Jane a peur de cette fille ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Elle a torturé Jane pendant des jours, je te garantie croire qu'elle a plu trop envie de l'affronter.

Edward s'approcha.

- Alice ne voit rien et moi je n'entends plus rien, ça vient d'elle ?

- Euh oui…Elle…C'est juste pour se protéger…T'en aurait la migraine si tu savais tout ce qu'elle a dans la tête.

Bella attrapa le bras de Jacob.

- Elle peut réellement sauver notre fille ? Et mettre fin à tout ça ?

Le regard de Jacob fixa le sien avec insistance.

- Si les Volturi débarquent ici et s'aperçoivent qu'elle est de notre côté, ils réfléchiront à deux fois avant de lancer l'assaut.

Carlisle semblait septique.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- Parce qu'elle les as déjà battus…Elle a blessé Aro et pas qu'un peu, elle l'a carrément mis à genou, elle l'aurait pu le tuer, la seule chose qui a retenu son geste c'est qu'elle n'a jamais tué personne.

Emmett rigola.

- Elle est vraiment strip-teaseuse à Las Vegas ?

Jacob haussa les sourcils et se passa la main sur la nuque comme pour effacer une certaine nervosité.

- Euh oui mais ça aucune importance.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie. Bella resta interloqué.

- Quoi c'est tout ?

- Faut pas la brusquée, à l'heure qui l'est, elle être en train de tourner en rond en posant le pour et le contre. Elle dira oui !

- Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir dire oui.

- Elle dira oui je te le garantis. »

Sur ces dernières paroles il sortit de la maison sous le regard plus que surpris des vampires Cullen.

En fin de journée, Jacob n'ayant pas eu de nouvelle de son amie, commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter, accepterait-elle de l'aider. Il était assis dans le salon, devant la cheminée et regardait danser les flammes contre les bûches de bois. Son dos appuyé contre le mur, il était perdu dans ses pensées, les Cullen étaient tous sortis de même que Seth et Leah. Il était seul…La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et il entendit le parqué craquer sous ses pas…Elle était revenue.

« - La frontière du Canada ? Version intéressante de notre rencontre.

Il esquissa un sourire sans quitter le feu des yeux.

- Tu aurais préférée que je leur dise la vérité ?

- Oh je suis sûr qu'Emmett aurait adoré.

Au même moment les Cullen et les loups garous revenaient vers la maison mais quand ils entendirent les voix à l'intérieur, ils s'arrêtèrent pour écouter même si Esmée désapprouvait, en disant que c'était impolie, ils pensaient qu'ils arriveraient mieux à comprendre qui était cette mystérieuse jeune fille, ce qui la liée à Jacob et surtout comment elle pourrait les aider. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son amie et se releva en fixant son regard au sien de manière très intense.

- J'ai honte de rien de Lexie.

Aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot mais pourtant, leur regard était plus intense que jamais, une tension palpable c'était installait dans la pièce, comme si un lien étrange les attirait l'un vers l'autre. Ils luttaient pour ne pas y céder, ils savaient de tout façon que ça ne le mèneraient à rien de bon. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire pour éviter ça, c'était de laisser place à la colère, leur seule échappatoire. A la dernière phrase de Jacob, Lexie explosa littéralement faisant sursauter Esmée.

- OH ARRETE S'IL TE PLAIT ! Tu étais malheureux parce que notre chère petite Bella était sur le point d'épouser Edward et à eux d'eux ils nous rejouaient un cliché pathétique de Roméo et Juliette en s'échangeant des répliques à pleurer. Tu voulais t'échapper tout ça !

- Oui justement je le voulais…Ce qui c'est passé je le voulais Lexie et je ne regrette absolument rien.

- Tu as noyé ton chagrin et ta colère dans l'alcool, c'est pas une question de choix Jake, c'est juste…Un abandon. Enchaîner les verres de téquila au bar du Kingston's Club, assister une séance de strip-tease privée ou même…Coucher avec une call-girl, passer cinq jour complètement déjantés seul avec moi…Ce n'était pas un choix, juste un jeu !

A l'extérieur, Bella et Edward étaient littéralement abasourdis par ce qu'ils entendaient, Emmett rigola en silence.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, que j'ai couché avec toi pour m'amuser ? Tu ne…

- Tu as fui la Push pour oublier Bella, Edward, leur mariage, la meute et tout le reste.

- Et alors est-ce que ça veut forcément dire que je n'ai pas été honnête envers toi ?

- JE SUIS UNE CALL-GIRL TU…

- Je ne t'ai pas payé…Tu le voulais autant que moi…

Leur respiration était saccadée, la tension qui régnait dans la pièce était étouffante et leurs yeux se transperçaient mais pas de colère, il y avait autre chose.

- Sur ces cinq jours, j'en ai regretté AUCUN !

- ON AVAIT UN ACCORD JAKE ET TU L'AS PAS RESPECTER ! Tu as passé du temps avec moi, tu m'as dit merci et tu es partis…Et ça me convenait très bien.

- Je sais que j'ai déconné mais je ne voyais pas vers qui d'autre me tourner, je…

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu m'as appelé en me disant que tu avais besoin de moi parce que t'as vie était en danger et tu savais je viendrais et ça malgré le fait que tu m'ais jurer qu'on ne se reverrait plus tout le deux…

Jacob serra les mâchoires et esquiva quelques pas pour se rapprocher d'elle, il lui fallut beaucoup de maîtrise pour faire ces quelques gestes, il connaissait les risques.

- Je n'ai pas…

- Ce que je te reproche c'est de m'avoir menti, je peux comprendre que tu veuilles mettre toutes les chances de ton côté pour pouvoir la sauver mais sûrement pas au détriment de ce que je ressens.

- J'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie…C'est toi qui…

Jacob arrêta de respirer, son cœur se serra et Lexie soupira en serrant fortement les paupières. Son cœur battait de manière folle et elle entendait celui de Jacob battre aussi fort. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pourraient plus tenir encore très longtemps dans la même pièce. Malgré tout ce qui pouvait lier Jacob à Nessie, il y avait ce lien mystique qui le liait à Lexie, un lien puissant qui les avait fait se rencontrés quelques mois auparavant, un lien qui les avait poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans aucune retenue, sans rien pouvoir contrôler, comme s'ils avaient besoin d'être ensembles pour ne pas sombrer. Ils s'étaient rencontrés, cherchés et apprivoiser pendant cinq jours, ils avaient couché ensembles plusieurs fois et à chaque fois il y avait plus d'intensité dans leurs ébats comme s'ils avaient besoin de se noyer complètement dans leurs caresses, leurs baisers, leurs soupirs profonds et leurs jouissances communes. Sauvage ou tendre leurs instants n'appartenaient qu'à eux et ils étaient d'accord sur le fait que ça devait rester à Las Vegas à tout jamais mais aujourd'hui Jacob avait pris le risque de tout briser pour sauver Renesmée, il ne voyait pas sa vie sans elle et pourtant ses sentiment semblaient s'évaporer au contact de Lexie.

- Je sais qu'elle est importante pour toi mais pour moi elle n'a aucune valeur.

- J'en ai pour toi ça revient au même.

- T'as pas le droit de me demander ça.

- Je pensais surtout que ça te ferais du bien de te battre pour quelque chose de juste au lieu de danser en petite tenue sur une estrade devant une bande de porc richissime, ou de t'envoyer en l'air avec un type adultère dans une suite de luxe du Caesar Palace.

Lexie s'approcha de Jacob et le gifla de toute ses forces, elle mit une telle violence dans sa frappe qu'elle fendit la lèvre de Jake. A l'extérieure Bella voulut intervenir mais Edward la retint par le bras, ce n'était pas fini. Jacob s'essuya la lèvre qui c'était déjà refermée.

- Je l'ai mérité.

Seulement au moment où il releva les yeux vers Lexie, il perdit toute raison, car ce contact là même s'il fut violent, libéra tous ce qui les retenait. Les yeux de Lexie le transpercèrent et inversement, il avait l'impression d'être dans sa tête et de ressentir tout ce qui faisait battre son cœur et elle vivait la même chose. Elle voyait son attachement à Nessie, sa peur de la perdre et d'un autre côté il était en face d'elle et il luttait pour ne pas céder. Elle tenta vainement de reprendre ses esprits.

- Je n'avais jamais fais ça…avant…

Jacob la regarda étonné.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais…jamais couché avec un client…Je trouvais ça malsain et dégradant mais…J'ai pas couché avec toi par obligation professionnelle…Je le voulais…

Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre que leur souffle s'entremêlait. Nessie était loin, les Cullen aussi, il n'y avait personne autour d'eux et Jacob sentait son self control le quitter définitivement.

- J'ai pas couché avec toi…

Il se rapprocha encore, la sentant trembler, il déglutit péniblement avant de répéter.

- J'ai pas couché avec toi…J'ai passé cinq jours complètement dingue où tu m'as découvert comme personne ne pourra jamais le faire, est-ce que c'étaient tes pouvoirs ? Ou le karma ? Ou moi et…J'en sais rien et je m'en fous parce que je regrette rien, pas un seul instants, pas une seule seconde, rien, j'étais avec toi et c'était tout ce qui comptait, je me foutais…De Bella et de son mec et je me foutais de la meute et du reste, je me sentais tellement bien, y avait pas besoin de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, est-ce que c'était bien ou pas, ça n'avait pas d'importance. J'ai apprécié chaque seconde à sa juste valeur et même plus, parce que c'était toi et que tu te moquais éperdument de ce que j'étais, de ce que j'avais pu faire ou pas, j'étais Jacob et c'était suffisant…J'ai pas couché avec toi…

Il leva sa main vers sa joue, sans la toucher mais elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas.

- J'ai fais l'amour avec toi.

Lexie poussa un soupir qui mit fin à leur résolution et dans un geste à la fois urgent mais prudent et tendre, Jacob scella ses lèvres aux siennes faisant exploser cette tension qui les liait. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent puis leurs langues se rencontrèrent, les grisant totalement. Leur baiser devint plus intense et Jacob repoussa Lexie jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le mur derrière elle. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête alors qu'elle posait les siennes sur son torse, elle le senti trembler à travers son tee shirt. A l'extérieur plus aucun membre de la famille n'osait bouger, heureusement que Nessie était chez son grand père. C'est alors que Bella émit involontairement un léger grognement qui ramena Lexie à la raison. Elle repoussa Jacob avec son pouvoir. Séparer d'elle, il l'a regarda étonné.

- Quoi ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Tu t'es imprégnée de Renesmée…Tu ne peux pas faire ça…Je l'a protégerais c'est promis…Mais on ne plus…On doit plus se retrouver dans la même pièce.

- Nessie est toute ma vie mais…

- Mais quoi tu sais pertinemment que ce lien qui nous unit n'est pas réel c'est illusion magique…C'est…

- C'est MON IMPREGNATION POUR TOI que tu as annulé parce qu'elle te DERANGEAIT !

Il frappa son poing contre le mur qui s'effrita. A l'extérieur Esmée plaqua sa bouche sur sa bouche en étouffant un cri de surprise.

- On mon Dieu…

Lexie et Jacob y étaient arrivés…Jusque là ils avaient fait en sorte de ne pas en parler mais ils y pensaient tous les deux, c'était plus facile de faire l'autruche mais leurs barrières avaient finis par tomber.

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça, ce n'était pas juste, je venais de perdre Ryan, je ne voyais pas…Comment est-ce qu'on aurait pu être ensembles Jake ? COMMENT ?

- T'as tout détruit…

- Sauf ça…

Elle désigna l'espace entre eux en émettant un petit rire.

- J'ai pas encore trouver la bonne formule pour annuler ce lien mais je finirais par trouver.

Il s'approcha d'elle, un éclat de défit dans le regard.

- Jusqu'où t'es prête à aller pour me détruire.

- Nessie a déjà commencé à te reconstruire.

- JUSQU'OÙ ? Jusqu'à ce que tu effaces définitivement de ma mémoire tous les instants qu'on a vécu ensembles, jusqu'à TU t'efface de ma mémoire ?

- Tu n'as plus besoin de moi dans ta vie…J'ai annulé ton imprégnation pour moi et j'ai fait en sorte que tu en trouves une autre, la fille de Bella et Edward semblait être le choix idéal puisque tu étais amoureux de sa mère, je me suis dit que le lien qui vous unissez ne serait pas briser et qu'enfin ta relation avec Edward serait plus saine…Je ne suis plus celle qui te dicte ta vie c'est Nessie.

Jacob désigna l'espace entre lui et Lexie.

- Je ne pourrais pas être à elle de cette façon.

- Si, ça viendra, je finirais par trouver comment annulé cette partie et ensuite tu pourras être à elle, entièrement. Elle grandira…

Jacob secoua la tête.

- Et si j'en ai pas envie…MAIS BORDEL tu ne m'as jamais demandé ce que moi je pensais de tout ça ! L'imprégnation est irrévocable normalement, les légendes parlent d'un être unique, une âme sœur tu…POURQUOI ?

- Je suis une sorcière, une strip-teaseuse et une call-girl…sacrée tableau pour une imprégnée, tu ne trouve pas ?

- T'aurais pu avoir des verrues sur le nez ou une jambe en moins, je m'en fichais, tu étais celle qui étais faite pour moi…Je t'aimais et tu m'as repoussé…

- Pas totalement…Ces cinq jours étaient probablement les plus important de toute ma vie et …

- Et quoi ? Au comble du bonheur t'as préféré t'échapper parce que t'as eu la trouille ? On était fait pour être ensembles et tu m'as repoussé dans les bras d'une autre, je trouve ça écœurant.

Lexie déglutit péniblement et s'avança vers la sortie.

- Ce qui est fait et fait, je ne changerais pas d'avis, Nessie est la personne idéal pour te combler bonheur, dès que je serais sortie de cette pièce ça te reviendra…Je me battrais pour elle, parce que c'est toi qui me le demande et même si ça ne me plait pas d'affronter une fois de plus les Volturi, je le ferais parce que c'est moi qui t'es pousser vers elle…Je l'a sauverais.

Lexie sortie en claquant la porte et une fois à l'extérieur elle se téléporta jusque dans sa chambre afin de laisser libre cours à ses larmes. Jacob lui se laissa glisser contre le mur, au moment où Lexie était sortie de la pièce son imprégnation pour Renesmée avait repris le dessus or un léger manque persistait au fond de son cœur mais beaucoup moins puissant qu'avant. Une larme s'échappa de sa joue au moment où les Cullen rentraient dans la maison, Bella voulu s'approcher de lui mais il s'esquiva.

- Jake…

Elle voulut le consoler mais il s'esquiva une fois de plus.

- On a plus rien à craindre…Elle l'a protègeras."

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et claqua la porte avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Présent dans le salon, tous les vampires attendaient le moment fatidique où ils seraient confrontés à Volterra et sa troupe. Alors que Carlisle réfléchissait à un plan stratégique, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Lexie. Une odeur de fer s'insinua dans les narines des vampires mais qui ne leur donnait pas envie. Jacob se leva et se dirigea vers elle, qui l'arrêta d'un geste.

« - T'es blessée ?

- Une égratignure.

Elle jeta à Carlisle un parchemin usé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Lisez-le !

Carlisle déplia le parchemin et commença à lire avant de lever les yeux vers elle et Edward.

- Ils laissent tomber…Ils ne viendront pas jusqu'ici et Nessie n'a plus rien à craindre.

Jacob se dirigea vers Lexie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait et je lui ai prouvé que Nessie n'était pas un danger pour qui que ce soit, Alice m'a aidé à trouver une autre personne qui ressemblait à votre fille, il s'appel Nahuel et Aro a été plus que convaincu par sa présence. Il a bien compris que ce n'était pas une menace.

- Vous avez dit que vous lui aviez donné quelque chose en plus…

- Mon immortalité…Il l'a voulait depuis longtemps, ça ne le rendra pas plus fort, ça ne changera rien à ses pouvoirs, il le sait…C'est juste que maintenant…

Elle se débarrassa de sa veste.

- Maintenant il peut me tuer…Carlisle j'aurais besoin de votre compétence de médecin si vous voulez bien…

Elle ouvrit sa chemise et souleva légèrement son débardeur pour laisser apparaître une plaie béante au niveau de son abdomen.

- Nom de Dieu mais ton pouvoir de guérison ?

- Je suis mortelle Jake…Jane a beaucoup apprécié cette idée d'ailleurs…Quelle pétasse !

Carlisle s'approcha de Lexie et observa sa blessure.

- Il vous faut des points de suture, venez avec moi. »

Au moment où Lexie suivit Carlisle, Bella l'arrêta, elle lui prit la main.

- Je sais tout ce que vous avez du sacrifier…Merci d'avoir sauvé notre fille…Quoi que je puisse fai…

- Elle a plus de valeur que ma propre vie…Je vous ai détesté Bella…Mais je dois reconnaitre que vous avez une famille plutôt chouette.

Lexie esquissa un sourire.

- Vous serez tranquille maintenant. »

Elle quitta la pièce et rejoignit Carlisle.

Lexie quitta la demeure Cullen le plus discrètement possible avant de rejoindre sa chambre d'hotel. La nuit venait de tomber, fraîche et silencieuse. Lexie alluma un feu de cheminée avant de s'installer près de la fenêtre emmitouflée dans un gros plaid, un bon roman entre les mains. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé d'être mortelle, une vie comme les autres, vieillir et mourir, cela semblait si loin d'elle et pourtant elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. C'était elle qui avait poussé Jacob dans les bras de Nessie, elle ne pouvait pas les séparer. Une larme coula sur sa joue, ils ne pourraient plus jamais être ensembles, Lexie avait menti, elle avait dit à Jacob qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé la formule pour effacer définitivement son imprégnation pour elle mais c'était faux…Elle l'avait trouvé dès le départ, seulement elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à lui aussi radicalement. Tout en elle, le réclamait, elle avait ressenti ce lien qui c'était créer entre eux alors qu'ils venaient de ce rencontrer, un lien si fort, elle en avait eu peur, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être à la hauteur et elle y avait renoncé. Sa vie était devenue tellement compliquer depuis la mort de son ancien compagnon, un mortel, elle l'avait aimé et regretté et elle ne se voyait pas reformer un couple avec qui que ce soit. Avec Jacob, elle avait tenté vainement de se convaincre que ça n'avait été qu'un jeu mais c'était faux, c'était de l'amour et tellement plus que ça.

Maintenant qu'elle était mortelle, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus retourner à Las Vegas et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se permettre de se battre contre qui que ce soit, elle devait préserver le temps qui lui restait à vivre tout en regrettant Jacob. Elle avait acheté une maison dans le Colorado il y a quelques années, elle avait largement assez d'argent pour ne pas s'inquiéter de l'avenir. Ce serait là son dernier refuge, perdu au milieu des montagnes, elle n'aurait plus rien à craindre.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, plusieurs coups retentir à la porte. Elle se leva, se débarrassant de son plaid et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Le feu de la cheminée éclairait et réchauffait la pièce. Lexie ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jacob. Son cœur rata un battement, en jean et chemise blanche, elle trouvait toujours aussi beau.

« - Jake…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être en train de faire la fête avec les Cullen et la meute.

- Je voulais te voir…Je peux entrer ?

Lexie hésita, les dernières 24h avait été assez dur, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait assez de force pour repousser leurs sentiments respectifs.

- Lexie s'il te plait…

Le regard de Jacob semblait la suppliait.

- D'accord.

Elle se poussa pour le laisser entrer, non sans une certaine appréhension. Elle ferma la porte et resta appuyée dessus. Jacob se tourna vers elle en soupirant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

- Parce qu'elle est toute ta vie maintenant et ça la rend plus précieuse que ma propre vie mais rassure toi Aro ne tentera rien contre moi, je ne lui suis plus d'aucune utilité et je ne suis plus une menace pour Volterra.

Jacob serra les mâchoires.

- Nessie m'est précieuse parce que toi tu l'as décidé.

Lexie secoua la tête.

- Non je t'arrête tout de suite, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec toi ce soir, je suis fatiguée…Jane ne m'a épargné et je me sens moins forte qu'il y a 24h, j'ai besoin de me reposer.

- Rien ne t'obligeait à renoncer à ton immortalité. On les aurait battus si…

- Si quoi ? Jake même si je les avais repoussés avec mes pouvoirs en leur mettant une raclée rien n'aurait été réglé, ils auraient toujours vue Nessie comme une menace. Les Cullen n'auraient jamais été tranquille, je devais m'assurer que Volterra resterait loin de vous tous et ça de manière définitive.

- Et donc leur donner ton immortalité était la seule solution.

- Non ça n'était qu'une partie, Nahuel est identique à Nessie et il a apporté des réponses à Aro qui ont tout changé, mon immortalité n'était qu'un plus, une manière de s'assurer qu'à mon tour je ne représente plus une menace pour eux. Aro et sa clic aiment à être supérieur à tous le monde.

Jacob ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant tu vas rentrer et tu vas profiter de chaque instant que la vie te donne avec ta famille. Et tu verras que ce sera très bien, tu seras heureux comme chacun des membres Cullen et la meute.

- Je ne parle pas de moi, je parle de toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Me glisser dans un trou de souris. Je ne peux plus me permettre de prendre le moindre risque, surtout si je veux me retrouver à 90 ans sur mon balcon avec un bon roman et peut être même un chien.

Elle esquissa un sourire alors que le visage de Jacob restait impassible.

- Et nous ?

- Rassure toi j'ai trouvé la formule pour mettre un terme à tout ça. Dès que je serais partie, tu ne ressentiras plus rien.

- Je ne me souviendrais plus de toi ?

- Si mais ce sera un souvenir tellement lointain que tu n'y prêteras plus aucune attention.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Et si j'en ai pas envie ?

- Jacob on a déjà…

- Si j'ai pas envie de renoncer à toi ?...Protecteur, amis ou frère ? J'ai le choix en ce qui concerne Nessie, pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à toi d'en décider ? Regarde moi…Regarde de moi dans les yeux et jure moi que tu veux y renoncer définitivement, jure moi que tu es prête à t'en aller et à renoncer à ce qui nous lie, JURE LE MOI !

Lexie déglutie péniblement, elle voulait qu'il s'en aille, elle ne voulait pas céder à ses sentiments.

- Je voudrais que tu t'en ailles.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu sais que tu n'as pas la force de me repousser, tu en as envie autant que moi.

- NON ! NON JAKE ! Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas, j'ai renoncé à tout ça parce que je n'aurais pas pu être à la hauteur et je le pense toujours. Et c'est encore pire maintenant que je suis mortelle. Je t'ai envoyé vers Nessie, elle va grandir et tu l'aimeras encore plus qu'aujourd'hui et tu seras heureux et…

- POURQUOI ? PARCE QUE C'EST TOI QUI L'A DECIDE ? Mais si j'ai pas envie de vivre ma vie comme ça. Est-ce que tu vas m'y obliger encore une fois ?

Il s'avança vers elle, son regard intense transperçât le sien.

- Jacob je…Sors d'ici !

Il s'approcha davantage de Lexie.

- Repousse-moi !...Je ne veux pas renoncer à toi, je préfère être le meilleur ami de Nessie plutôt que de lui laisser la place que tu as pris dans mon cœur.

- Sors d'ici…

- Non.

Il se rapprocha encore jusqu'à pouvoir mêler son souffle au sien.

- Jake s'il te plait…Sort d'ici.

Son cœur n'avait plus aucun rythme, sa raison n'avait plus sa place. Elle le voulait et il le savait. Immortalité ou non, ils étaient faits pour être ensembles.

- Si tu veux que je m'en aille repousse-moi.

Il posa ses mains autour d'elle en prenant appui sur la porte, son nez frôla le sien sans la toucher.

- Repousse-moi…

Il baissa la tête et la tourna légèrement en glissant ses lèvres près de son oreille.

- Repousse-moi…Un petit effort…

Il releva la tête toujours sur le côté et respira profondément l'odeur florale de ses cheveux.

- Tu pourrais y arriver si tu le voulais vraiment…Repousse-moi…

Il tourna de nouveau la tête et son nez frôla son front, son nez, ses lèvres et descendit vers son cou où il respira de nouveau son odeur. Il esquissa un sourire en entendant les battements de son cœur.

- Tu devrais détendre où il va exploser.

Les jambes de Lexie tremblaient, ses mots s'embrouillaient. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les paupières.

- Jake…Arrête s'il te plait…

Il secoua la tête en remontant vers son nez.

- Non ! Si tu veux que j'arrête repousse-moi.

Il savait qu'elle n'en n'était pas capable. C'est pourquoi avec une douceur infinie, il toucha son nez avec le sien, c'était une caresse tellement subtile qu'elle ne le sentit presque pas, elle arrêta littéralement de respirer.

- Arrête de résister…

Il se recula légèrement et la regarda, elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de son souffle haché.

- Regarde-moi Lexie.

- Jake…

- Regarde-moi !

Elle ouvrit les yeux mais la garda baisser.

- Lexie…

Elle leva doucement les yeux vers lui et un frisson traversa son corps. Il était toujours appuyé contre la porte, son corps touchant pratiquement le sien avec un éclat de défi et de désir dans le regard.

- A toi de décider…

Elle décolla son dos de la porte et fit un pas vers lui sans quitter son regard.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Si tu le peux, t'en a envie…Je le sens…Là.

Il décolla sa main de la porte, pour la poser sur le haut de sa poitrine qui l'électrisa complètement. Elle sentie la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne qui frissonna. A son contact, elle ferma les yeux.

- Laisse toi aller Lexie…Y aura rien à regretter, rien de plus que ce qu'on a déjà vécu il y a quelques mois…Je sais que malgré toutes tes résistances tu as été heureuse pendant ces cinq jours, toutes tes barrières et tes aprioris sont tombé, tu t'es laisser aller en t'autorisant enfin à aller de l'avant après la perte de Ryan. Et c'était bien, c'était tellement fort pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait s'arrêter ?

- Je ne peux pas, je…

- Ouvre les yeux et réponds-moi, est-ce que tu en as envie ?

Une larme s'échappa sur la joue de Lexie et elle fixa son regard à celui de Jacob avant de refaire un nouveau pas vers lui, sans quitter son regard elle leva les bras et crocheta sa nuque, Jacob qui avait toujours les mains appuyées sur la porte, ne fit pas un seul mouvement, seul les battements de son cœur s'intensifièrent. Il sentit le corps de Lexie se presser légèrement contre le sien et dans un geste extrêmement ralenti elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Jacob ferma les yeux en même temps qu'elle, le corps de Lexie se pressa définitivement contre le sien, sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement et dans un souffle approfondi sa langue rejoignit celle de Jacob. Il se sépara d'elle pour reprendre son souffle et esquissa un sourire.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Lexie colla son front contre le sien.

- Dis moi que ça va aller.

Il se décolla de la porte et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

- Je te jure que tout ira bien…Je te le promets…

Il se déplaça sur le côté et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce entraînant Lexie derrière lui. Arrivé devant le lit, il se tourna vers elle et la tira vers lui. Elle esquissa un sourire et son corps heurta celui de Jacob. Elle ferma les yeux et son nez caressa le sien. Il sentit son corps vibrait alors qu'il glissa ses mains sur sa taille.

- Aie confiance en moi…Je t'aime… »

Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux, brillant d'émotions. Il entrelaçât ses doigts aux siens et retourna ses bras dans son dos de manière à la maintenir davantage contre son corps. Il glissa son nez dans le creux de son cou et l'embrassa, il remonta vers sa mâchoires puis ses lèvres qu'il emprisonna des siennes. Son souffle se mélangea au sien, il relâcha ses mains, elle les crocheta une nouvelle fois autour de sa nuque. Il glissa ses mains dans son dos et la retourna, l'arrière des genoux de Lexie heurtèrent le lit, elle sentit les mains de son compagnon se glisser sous son gilet et son débardeur. Sa peau s'enflamma et son cœur s'accéléra. Elle ramena ses mains devant elle et les posa sur son torse. Ses doigts attrapèrent le premier bouton de sa chemise, elle le défit lentement, tendrement, puis le deuxième et le troisième, le quatrième etc…Elle sépara les pans de la chemise sans quitter ses lèvres. Ses mains se posèrent sur son torse chaud et Jacob trembla légèrement, elle remonta sur son cou puis fit glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras, le laissant torse nu. Il n'y avait rien d'identique comparé aux cinq jours qu'ils avaient passés à Las Vegas. Il y a quelques moi ils s'étaient découverts, à la fois tendres et sauvages leurs moments d'intimité ne ressembleraient en rien à ce qui allait se passer dans cette chambre, c'était comme un besoin de se prouver mutuellement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer, un moment magique qui devait durer le plus longtemps possible. Il n'y avait aucune urgence dans leur geste, juste de la douceur et de l'amour.

Jacob prit le visage de Lexie en coupe afin d'approfondir leur baiser, avant de glisser ses doigts sur le nœud de son gilet pour le défaire et le lui retirer. Il la repoussa vers le lit, elle tendit les mains derrière elle pour amortir sa chute sur le matelas et Jacob positionna ses avants bras de chaque côté de manière à ne pas l'écraser. Les mains de Lexie glissèrent sur son torse alors qu'il se baissa pour embrasser la peau de son ventre, il repoussa son débardeur avec son nez jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Jacob leva une main pour caressa le bras de Lexie, son cou, sa joue…Son nez remonta vers son épaule, qu'il embrassa, avant de repousser sa bretelle avec sa bouche. La respiration de Lexie se fit plus intense, elle se consumait sous ses baisers, ses caresses…Il l'aida à ses redresser suffisamment pour se débarrasser de son débardeur. Jacob cajola sa poitrine sous les soupirs de Lexie avant de passer délicatement les doigts sur le pansement qu'elle avait à l'abdomen provoquant d'intense frisson dans tout son corps.

FLASH BACK

Il y a quelques mois, Jacob ne connaissait rien à tous ces gestes. En fait c'était par un pur hasard qu'il s'était retrouvé à Las Vegas, il était entré dans ce bar sans difficulté du haut de ses 18 ans, il en paraissait 25 sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il avait juste envie d'oublier d'où il venait et pourquoi il fuyait. Il avait descendu les verres de Téquila les uns derrière les autres sans vraiment subir leurs effets. Puis le barman lui avait lancé un défi, demander une séance de strip-tease privé avec la plus célèbre de leur danseuse Angel, son nom de scène, afin de passer une bonne soirée et oublier définitivement ce qui l'avait fait venir ici. Et il l'avait fait, il avait payé Angel, Lexie, pour une séance de danse privé. Elle était arrivée dans la petite pièce habillée en gangster. Elle avait dansé, elle l'avait touché mais à aucun moment elle n'avait croisé son regard, ça aurait pu s'arrêtait là, un moment de plaisir futile et bref mais au moment de sortir, elle avait ramasser ses affaires, Jacob l'avait aider et tenue la porte, sa main avait touché la sienne et son regard avait croisé le sien et là ce fut LE CHOC de sa vie, il s'était imprégné d'elle, il avait tout fait pour la retenir, allant jusqu'à lui demandé d'aller plus loin. Elle aurait du refuser parce qu'elle avait toujours refusé de faire ça, elle se considérait comme une escorte c'est tout mais là c'était différent, elle avait envie de le rejoindre. Il avait refusé de la payer, ce qu'il voulait c'était vivre un moment exceptionnel avec elle, quelque chose de fort et de vrai. Elle avait dit oui et ils avaient atterri dans une suite de luxe où Jacob s'était rendu compte de son ignorance face à elle.

Elle s'était approchait de lui et l'avait poussé jusqu'au lit.

« - Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de te laissait aller…Je vais te montrer comment faire. »

Son métier de strip-teaseuse l'avait plus expérimenté que ses précédentes relations. Elle avait dansé une nouvelle fois pour lui, réveillant son désir pour elle. Puis elle s'était penchée et pour la première fois avait scellé ses lèvres aux siennes. Un bonheur intense c'était emparé de Jacob.

Il accepta de ne rien faire si ce n'est ce laissait aller au plaisir qu'elle lui procurer, un plaisir intense. Puis ils avaient discuté, d'elle, de lui, de sa condition de sorcière, de son coté loup garou, de son imprégnation et de ce qui venait d'arriver. Au petit matin Jacob, plus confiant, avait pris l'initiative de la toucher et dans ses gestes hésitants, elle eu le tact et la patience de ne pas le juger et de le guider, elle lui montra où poser ses mains, comment l'embrasser et où, comment lui donner du plaisir…

Le jour laissa place à la nuit et la nuit laissa place au jour et ainsi de suite, pendant cinq jour ils se découvrirent l'un l'autre, Jacob prenait confiance en lui et en chacun de ses gestes, elle se libérer dans ses bras et profiter du bonheur qu'elle ressentait. Doux, intense ou sauvage, leurs moments étaient peut être différents mais leurs sentiments étaient identiques et forts. Jusqu'à ce que Lexie se rende compte qu'elle devait reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissé avant de le rencontrer. En colère, triste et surpris, ils s'étaient disputés puis Lexie avait prononcé ces mots qui mettaient un terme à ce qui les liait…Enfin presque…

MAINTENANT

Jacob aperçut le flash de leur rencontre dans l'esprit de Lexie, celle-ci serra les mâchoires aux souvenirs douloureux de ce qui c'était passé après leur rencontre. Il glissa sa main sur sa joue.

« - Chut…C'est finis maintenant…Ça va aller… »

Lexie vrilla son regard au sien et attrapa ses lèvres. Elle glissa ses mains sur la boucle de sa ceinture et ouvrit son pantalon. Le torse de Jacob glissa sur celui de Lexie, qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Après s'être débarrassé de leurs vêtements respectifs, Jacob lia son corps à celui de Lexie dans un soupir de bien être.

Leurs mouvements étaient fluides, sans urgence ni violence, juste quelque chose de doux et intense. Jacob voulait absolument faire perdurer cet instant c'est pourquoi lié à elle de cette façon, il s'arrêta. Lexie ouvrit les yeux et gigota sous lui, recherchant son plaisir. Il esquissa un sourire.

« - Chut…Regarde-moi…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vrilla son regard au sien qui était rempli d'amour, leur souffle était court.

- Inverse là…

- Quoi ?

- Inverse là…T'as formule…

- Jake…Non…

- Inverse là, écoute ton cœur…Il est comme le mien, tu ne peux pas le nier…On n'est fait pour être ensembles…Inverse là…

Il reprit ses mouvements tendre et intense, elle ferma les yeux tout en gémissant.

- Ne ferme pas les yeux, regarde moi…

Des gémissements plus forts s'échappèrent de sa gorge et Lexie ouvrit les yeux.

- Inverse là…

Il glissa ses lèvres dans son cou alors que Lexie enfonça ses ongles dans la peau musclé de son dos, il appuya les mouvements de son bassin, provoquant de nouveaux gémissements chez Lexie. Ses lèvres glissèrent près de son oreille.

- Inverse là…

Il releva la tête et fixa le regard de Lexie, alors que ses lèvres bougèrent pour prononcer ces mots.

- Par les pouvoirs que la magie m'a confiés…

Son souffle était de plus en plus haché.

- Que cette formule soit inversée…

Elle renversa sa tête sur l'oreiller en gémissant plus fort.

- Afin que…nos âmes soient…de nouveau…Liées.

Jacob se redressa légèrement sur ses avants bras, baissa la tête et intensifia ses mouvements alors qu'au fond de lui il sentit cette flamme se ravivait afin d'exploser comme un feu d'artifice. Les battements du cœur de Lexie se calèrent sur le rythme de Jacob. Et alors qu'il relevait la tête, son regard croisa le sien. Lexie esquissa un sourire et répondit à Jacob.

- Je…T'aime aussi… »

Cette phrase les acheva tout les deux, libérant leur plaisir, Lexie laissa échapper un fort gémissement faisant trembler tout son corps, alors que la voix rauque de Jake résonna dans la pièce alors qu'il se déversait en elle.

Délicatement il se sépara d'elle, il s'installa à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras, ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Lexie ferma les yeux.

« - Et Nessie ?

- Je serais toujours là pour elle, mais elle ne mettait pas destinée.

Il caressa ses cheveux avant d'embrasser le sommet de sa tête.

- Je serais son meilleure ami, celui à qui elle pourra tout confier, je l'a protégerais…Mais tu es la seule que je suis prêt à aimer…Toujours…

- Oui pour toujours. »

Et alors que la nuit laissait place au jour, Jacob et Lexie s'endormirent paisiblement.

_Et voilà bon après cette petite aventure on se retrouve bientôt sur un nouveau chapitre de COUP DE FOUDRE VERSION QUILEUTES (sur mon compte skyrock), ah et j'ai une bonne nouvelle : J'ai réecrit les 5 premiers chapitres d'OBSESSION ma fiction sur kim et jared ^^_


End file.
